


Scary ghosts are a good excuse for hugs

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Onion cookie is scared of halloween and her family thinks it would be better if they did something together to make her forget about that night.
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Scary ghosts are a good excuse for hugs

Onion was watching outside right by the window, trembling a little while observing the little kids roaming around in costumes. She wanted to be like them, to spend time outside with her group of friends to go trick or treating but ... She couldn't help but be scared. Halloween costumes could be really terrifying for her, and each time the little cookie saw another person disguised as a ghost or a jellywalker she would burst into tears again. 

The doorbell rang. Again. It rang so many times now ... This night felt like it would last forever. Like always a big "trick or treat !" Was yelled by the small group, only for her dad to gasp in terror, talk with the children for a bit and give them a bunch of candy corn and a slice of blackberry pie that his dear wife made. She would probably enjoy it too if she wasn't so scared of everything. She even scared herself with her powers more than once and needed to be reassured by her parents. 

Blackberry got out of the kitchen after making yet another pie to see if Onion was doing better. Clearly, she was not. She approached her daughter carefully, making sure that her presence was known and gently rubbed her hand over her hair. 

"I know it's hard for you Onion."

"... Yes ..."

"I think you shouldn't keep watching them, it'll make you even more sad. Do you want to do something else ? I made more pie and there's still plenty of candies."

"... I want to spend some time with mama and papa."

"Alright. Go to the kitchen, I'll call papa for you."

The kid nodded and took a blanket with her to the kitchen, trying to stay comforted and warm. Blackberry came next to the door to see if adventurer was still here. 

"Honey ? Onion wants us to spend some time with her. Can you come ?"

"Oh ! Yeah yeah, hold on, lemme grab a paper to make a "take a handful" sign next to the bowl for kids to get outside and I'll come."

"You know these signs don't really work, right ?"

"I know ... But still better than nothing, and if one kid gets it all that'll make one happy fellah."

Blackberry smiled and nodded. Plus, Adventurer didn't care much about a pack of candy or two. Money was the last thing he cared about and they both knew it. 

Berry arrived in the living room with the pie prepared and a few cups of tea for everyone to drink. Onion was already on the TV looking for something to watch. 

"Did you find anything you like Onion ?"

"No ... There are so many halloween movies and they're all so scary ..."

"We don't have to watch Halloween movies sweetheart. I can ask popcorn if she knows any movies you might like ?"

"Yes ... Popcorn is nice ..."

Blueberry took her phone out and immediately texted the lady about her problem. She knew that not only thanks to her she would have a nice night, but it would make her really happy to share her knowledge. 

Adventurer entered the room with a pack of popcorn and Onion's doll. 

"Here, you almost forgot that."

The child gasped and immediately hugged the plush back against her chest while making all sorts of happy noises. Adventurer sat lazily in the couch next to his family.

"So ? I heard you wanted to ask Popcorn about the movie. What did she say ?"

"She said that indiana Jones might be a good choice that'll make everyone here happy."

"A movie about an adventurer ? That'll be a premiere for me. Never tried watching these."

"You ... Never tried watching adventure movies ..? But dad, you're ..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's my job. But since I already see it often I never tried to watch movies about it. Well, I guess I'll see if they're as good as people say !"

The night was pretty much what everyone wanted. Not especially incredible but to be honest, it did the job as a family movie. Enough to have little conversations every now and then and to keep the little onion entertained enough. And as the movie ended and the screen turned black, Adventurer felt something on their legs. The immediately understood what it was and whispered quickly to his wife. 

"Heyyy ... Blackberry ... I think the kid is asleep. How do we move her without scaring her ?"

"Simple. We don't move. I guess we're sleeping in the couch for the night. Hold on, let me take a blanket and I'll come back with pillows."

The man sighed and nodded with a smile. Blackberry came back as quickly as she could with everything needed to spend a comfortable night outside of bed. 

"Thank you so much ... I thought I would have to wake up with my back hurting but this is much more comfortable than I thought."

"Don't underestimate me ~"

"Oh I certainly wouldn't."

All of the lights were off. The duo was ready to sleep alongside with their beloved daughter. But still, he couldn't help but say one last thing. 

"Hey berry ?"

"Mmmh yes ?"

"I'm happy you two are here with me."

"... Me too."


End file.
